


Frozen Fingers

by AcidClovers



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, I've had this idea since december, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: Shuichi is so cold he can barley move.Thankfully Kiibo is equipped for this.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Frozen Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this!
> 
> Uh, Saiibo is very cute and underrated, thanks for coming to my TEDtalk

Shuichi shuddered as he walked down the halls. He was a few doors from his dorm and he had just come back from class. Due to the school’s layout, he was forced to travel quite a distance in the cold before he returned to the conditioned indoors. He couldn’t feel his face and his fingers were stiff and numb. 

He fumbled with his key card and leaned against the heavy door to get it to move. The poor boy felt like a popsicle, breathing into his gloved hands to get them to warm up. When that proved to be ineffective, he hung up his outer layers much to his dismay.

Retrieving a weighted blanket from his room, Shuichi took a seat on the living room couch. The AC wasn’t working properly and Shuichi had to cacoon himself in the thick cloth to warm himself even in the slightest. He had a significant amount of work due, and he would rather be done with it sooner than later. Only ten minutes into the assignment, Shuichi’s roommate, Kiibo, returned from his classes. “Good evening, Shuichi. I see you made it home safely?”

Shuichi only hummed a response, trying to keep his productive streak.

Kiibo took a seat next to the dramatically taller boy and took out his own laptop and began typing. It was only a matter of time before Kiibo noticed how slowly Shuichi was typing. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” Kiibo observed more than asked.

“A little,” Shuichi mumbles, his eyes still glued to the document on his screen.

A set of metal hands guided his own from the keyboard by the wrists. They lined up with his, Kiibo’s being only a little smaller. A familiar warmth grew from Kiibo as he activated his heating function. 

This wasn’t out of the ordinary for the small robot, as he used his functions to help others fairly often. What did catch Shuichi off guard was when the other moved to his face to cup his cheeks. Shuichi’s face grew with a tingling heat, and not from Kiibo’s hands. “There, you should be feeling warmer. Maybe you will be able to function normally now,” Kiibo smiled lightly, folding his hand in his lap.

“Ah, thank you. That was, uh… much appreciated,” Shuichi tried to hide his face like he did when he wore his baseball cap back in highschool.

If he was being honest, which he was, Shuichi missed the heat and pressure on his cheeks. It felt nice. Of course, the warmth didn’t last long. He was back to being cold and stiff in a matter of minutes.

This didn’t go unnoticed to Kiibo. “You’re cold again,” He points out.

Shuichi shrugged, “It’s not that big of a deal. Thanks for trying earlier, but it can’t be fixed without the AC.”

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from his work. “If that’s the case then I guess I could substitute for the time being,” Kiibo said.

“Kiibo I need to work,” Shuichi hummed, the warmth seeping into his bones.

“You can work later, for now, warm up.”

Shuichi adjusted himself so his head was resting on Kiibo's chest, the blanket wrapped around both of them. “Hmmn, but I’ll be up super late to get it done,” Shuichi defended.

“So sleep now,” Kiibo offered, combing through Shuichi’s hair.

Shuichi didn’t respond, his eyes already closed as he listened to the artificial breathing and heartbeat of the other. It wouldn’t be too horrible if he took a nap, right? Besides, he was comfortable here.

Yeah, a nap could be beneficial.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that drabble! Comments and kudos power me on during these difficult times.
> 
> Remember to stay safe and warm. I don't care that it's the middle of April. Keep warm or Keeb will do t for you.


End file.
